


Jealousy

by HsTrAsH (MadamsKK)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bulge Sucking, Bulges, Dom Karkat, Dom/sub, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Jealousy, Lemon, Light Bondage, NSFW, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, fem! reader, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/HsTrAsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get hit on a lot, and after several confessions your matesprit Karkat got tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know why but whenever I write this stuff I laugh my head off. X3

You turned yet another offer of a relationship down as your mayesprit, Karkat Vantas walked over and put an arm around your waist. It's not like you are especially provacative or anything, people just flock to you, even girls. The only one you loved was Karkat, that's why you didn't bother to worry when he dragged you back to your shared apartment and pinned you to the bed.

      "Want to try and steal my matesprit, huh? Can they not tell that you're taken?" The fire that burned in his eyes was the first thing to alert you that something was wrong.

      "K-karkat? Mmph..." He cut you off with a rough kiss, demanding entrance immediately. You opened, and moaned as he explored what he won.

      "Can't they tell that you are mine? I own you and your body. Those fuckasses can't have it."

      You blushed. He grabbed your wrists and held them firmly above your head, letting them go for a moment only to strip you bare.

      "Karkat, whats going on?"

      He silenced you by nipping your collar bone, a small yelp ringing from your lips instead.

      "I will prove to anyone and everyone that you. Are. Fucking. Mine." He leaned down to our neck and sucked on it, your head lolling to the side. He firmly kneeded the flesh of your chest causing more noises from you.  He smirked, reveling in the sound. The teeth nibbling and sucking on your neck soon started going deeper, leaveing harsh bloody bitemarks everywhere they traveled. Karkat loved the taste of your stolen blood, so he lapped up every drop that spilled.He paused to admire his work. You lay beneath him, bloody and red from blushing. Air bursted from your chapped lips, throat already sore. Returning his gaze, you questioned with your eyes why he stopped.

      He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm far from finished with you~" he purred, hot breath hitting your flushed ear.

That in its self made you even more turned on than you were. Damn this was all so hot. Masochism has its perks, and having a sadistic over-protecive boyfriend was one of them.

      He turned you onto your stomach, reached in a drawer of he bedside table, then cuffed your wrists to the bedpost. You didn't even try to struggle. He ran a finger down your spine, admiring the soft flesh and light fuzz adorning it. You shivered, feeing his eyes take in your entire form, helpless to cover anything. The finger moved to your opening slowly, achingly slowly, and pushed in only to the first knuckle. You moaned loudly, trying to push into him. He pulled out and you whined until you heard a lick that you could only assume was him tasting the digit that just left you. A whisper reached your ears:

      "My my, so wet and delicious already~ I wonder if I did this..." you felt his breath hit your back and tried not to flinch as he sunk his fangs into the delicate flesh. A wanton moan escaped from your lip against your will, and you were unable to stop them from coming as he repeatedly bit down on you.You dug your fingers into the sheets to try to relieve some tension, but it was impossible when you heard his tongue lapping up the flow of red human blood. His teasing was getting harder and harder to handle,  and finally you cried out.

      "Karkaaaat...wh-why?"

      "Because no fucker is going to touch a woman who has so clearly been claimed. So I'll mark you here..." he bites your shoulder. "and here..." his teeth sink into your hip. "and here..." he almost takes a chunk out of your side, and he combined feeling of pain, pleasure, and even a ticklish sensation is driving you mad.

      With you wailing under his lips, it starts to get uncomfortably warm in Karkats clothes, so he pauses in his ministrations to remove his shirt and pants. He turns you back over to face him, then sets to work on your stomach. You strain against your bonds as you keen, moaning his name brokenly. Your legs unwittingly wrap around his middle and squeeze with every bite.

      When he pulls back, it's only to remove his boxers to reveal a wriggling wet bulge coated in a viscous red fluid. He puts his knees on either side of your shoulders and commands "Suck" so you let it slither into your mouth. It tastes sweet, and you are quickly too lost in the flavor to realize he pushed it farther in than you could normally take.You sucked hard, running your tongue around the flesh as he wound fingers in your hair. The trolls face scrunched, trying not to moan but failing when you started to suck even harder, desperate for more of the candy colored liquid. He ended up blatantly fucking your mouth near his climax. He groaned, low and scratchy, coating the back of your throat all the way to your stomach, so much that you couldn't swallow it all. 

      You pressed your mouths together when he leaned down, forcing him to taste his own genetic material. Karkat couldn't take it anymore, and, putting your legs on his shoulders, he smiled sadisticly before thrusting himself into your drenched opening all the way to the hilt. You cried out at the sudden sensation, the carnal roughness and possessive claiming. Your opening pulsed and clamped down on his invading swollen member, causing the male to moan in appreciation.

      "Mmm, theres a good girl...."

      You groaned and tried not to cry out at the feeling of being stretched so wide so suddenly. You clenched the blankets tighter, the knuckles on both hands turning white as his thick bulge thrashed around, neither of you having to move an inch. Eventually, Karkat bucked his hips deeper into yours, and you gasped at the overwhelming wave of pleasure, begging him to do it again.

      "Thats right, beg me~." he purred against your ear.

      You moaned even louder at the order.

      "Mmm, Karkat~ please do it again please! Ooohh...."

      "Do what again?" he purred, voice low."F-fuck me rock your hips again please move please please please!!!"

      He chuckled and smirked at your flushe face and desperate plea.

      "Whatever you say~" With that he drew out almost all the way and slammed back in so hard you chocked on a scream. He repeated this and immediately set such a fast pace that you had no choice but to hold still and accept the battering. The bed beat the wall behind you, creaking and shaking. He made a low gutteral noise deep in his firm chest and leaned down to nip at your neck again, licking at some of the dried blood. You pulled at the cuffs until you thought your arms would come out of socket, screaming and gasping at each thrust. Loud squelching filled the air and this drove you further toward the edge. An unbearable heat was pooling in your lower stomach, and Karkats movements became more wild and brutal than before. You screamed as you released, yelling out Karkats name over and over. He thrust harder, deeper, shifting so your legs were over his shoulders and panting from exertion. You lost control, mind blank, arms and legs tingling.

      Finally he jutted roughly and moaned your name into your ear, nibbling on the lobe as he came a second time. He planted soft kisses long your jaw and down your neck as his bulge deflated and re-sheathed, then unlocked the handcuffs and laid next to you.

      "You are mine...they should know that now..."

      You cuddled under an outstetched arm and pecked his lips.

      "I...don't see how th-they missed it...in the first place..." You fell asleep in each others arms, exhausted and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
